A cloud service can include a server providing a service or a resource over a network to a client device. Several different client devices can be configured to access or utilize, via the network, one or more services or resources provided by the cloud service. However, as increasing numbers of client devices access various types of services or resources provided by the cloud service, and the cloud service automatically updates its configuration to accommodate such increased access, there may be excessive memory, bandwidth, and processor utilization.